A well-known cushion includes a plurality of cushion portions which can be opened to unfold the cushion for use of the unfolded cushion. Such a cushion is known from JP-U-3150454.
The cushion as taught in JP-U-3150454 includes three cushion portions connected to one another so as to be opened to unfold the cushion, and an additional detachable cushion portion different from these cushion portions. A user can unfold the cushion into different shapes, attaching or detaching the additional cushion portion for his intended use.
It is desirable for the opened cushion portions to be handled such that the cushion can be easily changed into different unfolded modes.